Thouzer
Thouzer (サウザー), also sometimes known as Thouther or Souther, is one of the major villains who defeats and immobilizes Kenshiro. Dubbing himself the Holy Emperor (聖帝, Seitei), he desires to prove his unparalleled might and someday face Raoh. Due to having been born with oppositus, he doesn't fear the dangers of his pressure points being used against him from the Hokuto Shinken's techniques. His master, Ohgai, was the only person Thouzer loved and respected. When he was being trained to be Ohgai's successor, Thouzer was blind-folded and instructed to not withhold his strikes against his last opponent. Thouzer did as he was told but was shocked to learn that he struck down his own master. After his proud master died within his arms, he swore in aggravation to never rely on love again. As the Holy Emperor, he orders the construction of a pyramid as his master's tomb, enslaving children to build it. He reveals his past to his opponent during his final fight with Kenshiro. Once Kenshiro learns the secret behind his pressure points, Thouzer tries to defeat him with his greatest technique. Surprisingly merciful to his opponent, Kenshiro beats him with a deadly technique that lessens the pain felt by the victims. Told to treasure his last moments, Thouzer speaks his honest desire to be praised by his master before he peacefully dies. Observers of their fight then recognize him to be the man who wanted to experience love the most as opposed to a heartless tyrant, moving even his prisoners to tears. Dream Mode Thouzer leads his army to invade Miracle Village and encounters Ryuga leading a section of Raoh's troops. Spotting the beaten Toki, Thouzer decides to have his men pursue him in order to get closer to Raoh. To boost his troops, he has Shin serve under him and tries to do the same with Zeed. With the latter fleeing to Shew, the Fang Clan also appear to make their own claim in the area. Thouzer and Shin work together to defeat both parties at once. Quotes *"Out of my sight, vermin!" *"I will tolerate no insubordination -- even from the most pathetic worrms!" *"Hahaha... Dance, boy! For the sake of my Empire!" *"I am the Emperor! You are not fit to be in my presence!" Gameplay Moveset Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage : : : , : : , , : : , , , : : , , , : : : Activates selected technique (see below in its own section). :Dashing : : , : : , : After performing a Timely Strike, Thouzer's moveset changes slightly. : : : , : : , , : : , , , : : , , , : :Throw: :Special Technique: :Taunt: Techniques *''Kyokusei Jyujiken'' (Extreme Star Cross Fist) - Thouzer stuns his foes with an energy shockwave, deals a series of punches, before slicing them horizontally with an energy slash from his fingers. He finishes the cross with an overhead stomp. In the manga, it is a dash attack. *''Nanto Shōzan Shō'' (South Dipper/Nanto Quick Cut) - game original technique. Thouzer spirals himself into the air before he crashes back down to the ground, emitting an aura that stuns his foes away. As he laughs, his victims explode around him. *''Tenshō Gunsei Kyaku'' (Heavenly Commander Group Star Leg) - game original technique. Thouzer rushes forward to uplift anyone in front of him off the ground. Whilst airborne, he slices them apart with an overhead kick. *''Seitei no Jihi'' (Holy Emperor's Compassion) - Thouzer laughs as he spins a spear and mercilessly throws it forward, impaling any within its path. The force of the throw creates a destructive shockwave around the spear, increasing its range to affect enemies near its flight path. It is not given a name in the original series, but this move is inspired by the death of Shew; after numerous grueling punishments, Thouzer finishes his old friend off by throwing a spear through his chest. *''Nanto Kōzan Shō'' (South Dipper/Nanto Regular Chopping Rush) - game original technique. Thouzer empowers one of his hands, lifting it overhead for a violet aura. He hops into the air and spins, slicing the ground below in one motion. *''Raitei'' (Thunderbolt) - game original technique. After shouting that he doesn't need love, lightning surrounds the area around him and sends foes flying. It cannot be blocked and creates abnormal effects to surviving foes. *''Hōou Kotō Kaiten'' (Phoenix Battle Cry Piercing Heaven) - Formerly appearing under the same name in Arc System Work's fighting game adaption, the move gets a remix in this title. Thouzer emits a yell and surrounds himself in a violent tinted aura. It boasts an extremely sturdy defense, making it difficult to damage him for a time. *''Tenshō Jūji Hō'' (Heaven-Soaring Cross Phoenix) - Thouzer hovers into the air, exploding the area with his battle aura. As his enemies fly in various directions, Thouzer stands upright in the air, his body forming a cross. *''Kyokusei Jūji Shōha Fu'' (Extreme Star Cross Penetrating Wind) - Another move that appeared with the same name in the previously mentioned fighting game. One of Thouzer's Legendary Techniques, he rushes forward and instantly slices the air with both hands. It appears the foes behind are untouched, but they explode as soon as he rises back to his feet. *''Hōou Enbu Jin'' (Phoenix Fire Dance Edge) - game original technique and one of his legendary ones. Thouzer surrounds himself in a large aura shaped as though it were a phoenix. The aura appears to flap its wings briefly before violently throwing everyone around it away for heavy damage. Thouzer ends the move with his arms outstretched in the air. *''Raku Ho Ha'' (Fallen Phoenix Ruin) - A move that once appeared in a Sega game, it gains a remix in this title. Thouzer hops into the air and summons a phoenix like the previous technique. This time, he sends the "beast" flying forward, with everyone in its path being picked up by the energy. As he lands on the ground, Thouzer makes a signal with one arm, prompting the phoenix to fly into the air, dropping its victims on the ground below as it dissipates. This technique may be a subtle nod to Pang Tong's death in Romance of the Three Kingdoms. Its starting animation may also reference the end of Thouzer's battle with Kenshiro in the series - having lost the use of his legs after Kenshiro struck one of his pressure points, the Emperor of Nanto flips forward onto his hands, pushing himself in the air for one final attempt at attacking Kenshiro. Fighting Style Thouzer is an advanced character to use, requiring some thought and study to play as. In style like a phoenix, his basic attacks consists of kicks, reserving his fists for the more powerful techniques; because of his fighting style's unusual characteristics however, his combo strings are reliant on his special ability, Signature Moves, and Timely Strike, requiring players to be quick on their feet to utterly devastate the battlefield unpredictably and aware of their surroundings in a chaotic but flowing manner. In addition to this, in light of how he boasts a Zeal focused progression in his Meridian Chart, he boasts one of the lowest defense values amongst the cast, which only further demands players to be a quick tactician and react quickly when in dangerous situations. When fighting against him in a duel during Legendary Mode, he can also hop out of the player's reach and create a swarm of doubles to attack his opponent. Gallery Thouzer_Concept_(FNS).png|Concept artwork Souther-comic.jpg|Comic faithful outfit available for downloadable content External Links *Hokuto Renkitōza wiki profile Category:Fist of the North Star Characters